


I've become quite scared of beautiful girls...

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Rape/Non-con, Size Difference, Trauma, came out fluffier than i'd expected, shat this out in less than an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i suppose i should mention CIllia is based on me, shouldn't i...
Relationships: Indeedee/Grimmsnarl
Kudos: 6





	I've become quite scared of beautiful girls...

Maizel was the sort most would be afraid of.  
He was ugly, an unwashed, snarling beast.  
Perhaps that was what made Cillia feel so safe with him.

One would think he’d find him more dangerous, after all, he had the advantage of being dark type.  
But Cillia found him to be a gentle giant. no worse than a schoolboy with a cruel sense of humor. There was only one thing Cillia feared about Maizel.

His hair.  
Hair, horrible, horrible hair. creeping up everywhere it shouldn’t be, everywhere he’d never wanted it.  
He could feel it again, probing him, scratching and choking him. he could see that swarm of glittering, beautiful eyes.

“Cillia?”  
His eyes snapped open, he’d not even noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks, his own howling, screaming sobs.

Maizel pulled away, wanting desperately to hold him, to comfort him, but he knew now wasn’t the time. He would only make things worse.  
“I’m so sorry love! I’m so, so sorry! I should have never...”  
“It’s fine.”  
His ears twitched at CIllia’s shaking voice  
“It’s not your fault y’ feel so much like them. It’s not your fault they did all that to me. We’d not even met when it happened...”  
he crawled up, somewhat cautiously placing his paws on the small patches of exposed green skin on his belly.  
“Y’ve done so much for me... ‘M still healing, but you’ve helped me so much.”  
He wrapped his arms around him, shuddering slightly at the feeling of coiled hair as Maizel reciprocated.  
“I love y’ so much, Maizy...”  
He chuckled. “I love you too darlin’. But don’t call me Maizy.”  
“Alright, bonehead.” he purred back.

**Author's Note:**

> i suppose i should mention CIllia is based on me, shouldn't i...


End file.
